Research goals for the coming year: (A) To examine predictions of the perturbation studies, e.g., the effects of perturbing with nucleosides and ribose, and the compartmentation of G6P. (B) To obtain evidence for the compartmentation between intra- and extra-mitochondrial pools predicted by the TCA steady state model.